Cubone
| name=Cubone| jname=(カラカラ Karakara)| image=Cubone.png| ndex=104| evofrom=None| evointo=Marowak| gen=Generation I| pronun= CUE-bone | hp=50| atk=50| def=95| satk=40| sdef=50| spd=35| species=Lonely Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=14.3 lbs| ability=Rock Head *Lightningrod| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Cubone (カラカラ Karakara) is a -Type Pokémon. It evolves into Marowak at level 28. Biology Appearance Cubone, known as the Lonely Pokémon, appears to be a small, brown dinosaur-like Pokémon, that constantly wears it's mother's skull like a helmet The skull masks its true face from view, which makes it a puzzlement for many Trainers and researchers.Its cries echo within the skull and it comes out as a pained and sad melody. On the night of a full moon, it cries, for it seems to recognize its mother's face in the moon. Its tears create stains on the skull. Cubone has a plump body with a paler-colored underbelly, with strong, clawed limbs to carry its bone as a weapon around wherever it goes. Cubone has a single, nailed toe on each foot, with two spikes on its back. A small tail is also present for balance, but it can be used for attacking. Special Abilities Cubone can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Cubone from receiving recoil damage. Lightningrod targets all -type attacks towards Cubone. Cubone's real face has never been seen before, thanks to its bone mask. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle loudly. Appearances In the Anime In the anime, Cubone first appeared on the Pokémon episode The School of Hard Knocks under the ownership of a pretty, yet snobby Pokémon Academy student named Giselle, who battled her Cubone against Ash's Pikachu. A Cubone was among the four Pokémon that were causing trouble for Pikachu and co. during Pikachu's Vacation. A Cubone was helping Meowth preparing his party in Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. This Cubone played drums in Meowth's band and got easily sad and gloomy when Meowth chewed it out, but it was also easily consolable. In the Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Cubone makes a cameo in Onix is On!, part of the Red, Green & Blue chapter, battling against Red's Bulbasaur as a Pewter Gym trainer's Pokémon. Super Nerd William used a Marowak to attack Yellow using its Bonemerang. Crystal owns a Cubone, who has a star-shaped crack in its skull. Cubone's main role in the team is to take out targets from afar using its bone-based attacks. Game Info Locations | redblue=Pokémon Tower| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Pokémon Tower and Safari Zone| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Rock Tunnel| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Rock Tunnel, Goldenrod Game Corner| crarity=Unlimited| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Pokémon Tower and Sevault Canyon| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Route 203| dprarity=Swarm| platinum=Route 203| ptrarity=Swarm| heartgoldsoulsilver=Rock Tunnel, Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations | Channel=Ruins of Truth| Trozei=Endless Level 11, Forever Level 11, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Starter Pokémon Southern Cavern (5F-10F)| PMD2=Northern Desert (1F-7F)| Rumble=Tower of Eternity| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this Pokémon's real face.| yellow=Wears the skull of its deceased mother. Its cries echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody.| gold=If it is sad or lonely, the skull it wears shakes, and emits a plaintive and mournful sound.| silver=It always wears the skull of its dead mother, so no one has any idea what its hidden face looks like.| crystal=It lost its mother after its birth. It wears its mother's skull, never revealing its true face.| ruby=Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the Pokémon wears are made by the tears it sheds.| sapphire=Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the Pokémon wears are made by the tears it sheds.| emerald=It pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull it wears are from its tears.| firered=It wears the skull of its dead mother on its head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly.| leafgreen=Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this Pokémon's real face.| diamond=When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly.| pearl=When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly.| platinum=When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly.| heartgold=| soulsilver=It always wears the skull of its dead mother, so no one has any idea what its hidden face looks like.| }} Trivia * The appearance of Cubone's bone resembles that of either a broken leg bone or a tendon. * Cubone and Marowak are the only pokemon that can learn Bone Club, and Bonemarang. * There is a popular belief that a Kangaskhan who's mother dies takes her skull and one of her bones and becomes a Cubone, which evolves into Marowak and then Kangaskhan. Some also believe that was how it was originally intended, and instead of deleting the Marowak-Kangaskhan code, they moved it to an empty slot, therefore creating MissingNo. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon